


The InFamous Hero: Deku

by BanishBandit



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, F/M, Female Todoroki Shouto, Kinda, Midoriya Izuku Adopts Eri, Midoriya Izuku Has All for One Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Tags Contain Spoilers, Todoroki Shouto Has a Twin, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishBandit/pseuds/BanishBandit
Summary: Izuku is born with a Quirk, believed to be a strange mutation/fusion of his parents, the Telekinesis of his mother's "Small Object Attraction" and the Plasma aspect of his Father's "Fire Breath".The ability to manipulate, absorb, store, and release electricity.This Quirk was called "Conduit".
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 28
Kudos: 145





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Stories need a beginning.

Our story begins in an apartment which held two people, a mother and child. The protagonist, a small green haired child, who sat in a large desk chair in a room lined with posters, action figures, and plushies.

The boy was watching a computer screen closely, clutching a figurine of the smiling man on the posters, and on the screen appeared the same man, quoting his famous catchphrase:

_**"NEVER FEAR! FOR I AM HERE!"** _

A giant smile spread across the boy's face as his eyes gleamed, throwing his hand that held the action figure in the air. "All Might is so cool! And when I get my Quirk, I'll be just like him!" He announced, letting out a laugh imitating his idol.

The moment this story separates from the one you know has already came, but this is the time where it becomes obvious.

In the child's excitement, he awoke his ability, his 'Quirk', in a jolt of lightning. The computer and the lightbulb sparked and released a burst of electricity, of which the boy absorbed.

"IZUKU?!" A feminine voice called out, quickly running in to the now dark room. A green haired woman, named Inko Midoriya approached her son, grabbing him and pulling him into a better lit area.

"Izuku? Are you okay?" Inko fussed, looking over the small boy in search for any electrical burns. Izuku however was vibrating with excitement.

"I got my Quirk!" He cheered, unbothered by the effects of the electricity, even letting off small green sparks from his hands and arms.

The green lightning arced from his fingertips to his mother, eliciting a small shock, but nothing stronger than a static shock. Though it did get a high pitched "Eep!" from the woman. "Izuku!" She scolded, but a smile stretched across her face when she saw the stars in her baby boys eyes.

Izuku had already dissolved into muttering as he stared excitedly at the lightning emanating from his arms and hands.

* * *

"Congratulations, Young man, you have an electricity based Quirk!" A doctor announced as he looked down at his clipboard.

"But, how? Neither me or my husband have an electricity Quirk?" Inko asked, running her fingers through her son's hair, it was standing on end and looked twice as long as it used to.

"Well you husband has a fire based Quirk, mix that with your telekinetic based Quirk and tadda! His plasma base mixes with your telekinesis to create lightning manipulation" The doctor responded, though it sounded a little rehearsed.

"But Izuku absorbed the electricity... neither of us can do something like that..." Inko began, but was cut off by the doctor.

"Most likely a mutation, something unique to his Quirk" The pudgy man waved off. "I find this Quirk very interesting, do you think we can set up extra appointments to allow me to get a better understanding of his Quirk?"

Inko paused for a moment, the idea of helping her son learn more about his Quirk almost making her agree, but something about this whole meeting wasn't sitting right with her. Luckily, Izuku came to her rescue.

"Nah, I want to learn about it by myself like Kacchan did!" The small boy cheered, throwing up one hand.

Inko didn't miss the flash of anger on the doctor's face before it disappeared. "Well, that's understandable, I wish you luck on learning about your Quirk"

Inko collected her son and walked out of the office, keeping an eye behind her on the doctor.

In a few weeks, that Doctor would disappear without a trace, and no-one would even notice.

No-one but Inko.

* * *

Izuku excitedly showed off his Quirk at kindergarten, a lot of the kids aweing over his green lightning. Though Kacchan wasn't entirely impressed. "What else can you do with it?"

Izuku blinked up at his best friend, his hair cut a lot shorter to prevent it standing on end by his natural static electrical output. The greenette's eye's tracked down to the blonds hands, remembering the explosive output they had.

_'Maybe I can do something like that!'_

Izuku raised his right hand and aimed at a nearby tree, closing his eyes in concentration he tried to recreate what Kacchan could do. After a couple seconds of focus, something clicked into place and a bolt of green lightning burst from his hand, scorching the tree he had aimed at.

Izuku turned to Kacchan with a wide smile, and was greeted by his best friends slightley manic smile. "Not so bad, Izuku, you could become my side kick with a Quirk like that!"

The electromancer pouted as he crossed his arms. "No, we're gonna be a Hero team, right Kacchan" The smaller boy almost ordered. 

The explosive boy rolled his eyes as he turned away from Izuku. "Whatever, you better catch up to me then! Can't have you making me look weak!"

* * *

Years pass as Izuku grows used to his Quirk, learning how to drain electricity from batteries and slide around on power lines, he also learnt that he should avoid water, as his natural static production spreads through the water and electrifies it.

He now carries a compact battery that apparently contains thirty megawatts and recharges over time, though he has never needed to drain it completely.

Izuku and Kacchan developed some special moves, mostly revolving around traps, Kacchan would spread his sweat in a desired location and then Izuku would launch a blast of lightning to detonate the nitro-glycerin-like sweat.

The electromancer had also learned he loved thunderstorms, and would feel naturally stronger during them, though he had a natural aversion to water, the raindrops were nothing more than an inconvenience. Though it did make for an intimidating visage, green lightning arcing into the nearby air, as his eyes glowed a venomous green.

In terms of intimidation, the two boy's agree Izuku's Quirk was more frightening to appose.

Soon we arrive on the beginning of the story you know, the day of the sludge attack... so let's see how much has changed between these two stories...

* * *

Izuku Midoriya, now seventeen, stood at 5" 9' and a small hair bun of his messy hair in an attempt to prevent it's static qualities. He held a notebook open as his pencil flew across the page.

"Everyone get back!" Backdraft called back, sending out a stream of water and manipulating it into a barrier.

Izuku instinctively stepped back at the sight of the water Quirk, even though he was a fair distance away and was busy etching down the spectacle of a fight going on overhead. Death Arms helping protect civilians, Backdraft keeping people safe while Kamui Woods battled the rampaging purse snatcher.

"Aw man, this just had to happen during rush hour!"

"Sorry hun, there's a villain at aldera station, so It'll take me a bit to get home"

"We love you, Kamui Woods!"

Izuku stared starry-eyed at the people he hoped to be like:

Heroes...

"C'mon dumbass! Or we'll be late!" Kacchan reprimanded, grabbing the greenette by the shirt and dragging him towards school.

"But- Heroes!" Izuku tried to reason, stumbling back and clutching the notebook containing his newest sketch.

Kacchan didn't acknowledge the boy, resulting in the greenette delivering a small shock to the blond. "Son of a- You dumbass, what if you detonated my Quirk, you idiot?! And when are you getting that mop cut off?!"

"Then don't tug on my shirt, you'll stretch it!" Izuku retorted, getting his feet under him and looking back to the heroes as a gargantuan woman dropkicked the villain. "And I'm getting a haircut this afternoon, after school"

The electromancer flipped open his notebook and quickly sketched down the appearance of the new hero.

* * *

Izuku added the finishing touches onto his drawing, adding the smaller details of colour when his teacher rose in volume. "-But I bet you all want to go into the hero track?!" The man shouted as he threw paper into the air.

 _'Littering'_ Izuku thought silently, ignoring how everyone cheered in excitement to pick up some of the stray papers that flew near his desk.

"Don't lump me and Deku in with the rest of these chumps, you'd all only get to sidekick status, while us two are shooting for the top" Kacchan proclaimed, a shit eating grin spreading across his face.

"Ah, that's right, you two are going for U.A. University, correct?" The teacher asked, leaning up against his desk. Izuku didn't like this teacher, he always sucked up to those with flashy Quirks.

As the students began to murmur about the acceptance rate and trivial things like that, Kacchan stood tall on his desk. "That's right! We're gonna demolish the entrance exams, and give a better rivalry then even All Might and Endeavour!"

Izuku ignored the insane laughter emanating from his friend in exchange for continuing his little clean-up.

* * *

"Oi, Deku, you coming over to my place after your haircut?" Kacchan asked in his version of inside voice.

"Yeah, I'll be taking the underpass as a shortcut, so expect me in about half an hour" Izuku replied as he finished charging the classes "Deku Station" by pumping some electricity into a special charging port for his classmates and leaving the classroom with an intact notebook.

* * *

Izuku hummed a small tune to himself as he fiddled with his phone, producing a little electricity to refill to 100% and get some music for his ear-pods. As he entered the underpass, he turned his phone off and was unable to hear the sewer cover moving.

He heard something that vaguely sounded like talking before he was encased in some type of fluid, these series of events have the corresponding thoughts:

_'What's that?'_

_'WHAT THE HELL!'_

_'Is this liquid?!'_

_'Uh Oh'_

Within a second his body discharged electricity involuntarily, causing whatever had grabbed him to scream in agony before releasing him.

Izuku stumbled forward and ripped his earphones out, his body burning from the forceful drain of electricity. On the ground was a puddle of bubbling, green liquid with giant yellow teeth and eyes floating in it.

 _'Oh god did I kill someone?!'_ The greenette panicked, kneeling before the liquid person, knowing that if he touched it, it would just hurt both of them.

 **"NEVER FEAR, FOR I AM-...Here?"** A thunderous and familiar voice rang out from in front of Izuku, as the number one hero leapt out of the sewers. The hero paused at seeing the greenette kneeling above the villain he was chasing, and stared for a moment. 

"All Might?! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do this to him, he just grabbed me and- wait was he a villain- was he trying to use me as a hostage- mum's gonna be so worried- but, HAH! You picked the wrong hostage!" The boy dissolved into mutters before taunting the unconscious villain.

Izuku quickly realised he should probably recharge, so he is still full on reserve. He fished out his battery from his backpack and with a gesture of his hand, blue lightning arced out of the battery and connected with his fingers, turning green as it interacted with the conduit.

The greenette's thoughts were a little jumbled over the shock and adrenaline of his sudden attack, even if he didn't actually fight, that he momentarily forgot All Might was here.

 **"Young Man? What happened here?"** The Hero asked, slightly sheepish as he retrieved two plastic bottles and poured them out.

Izuku explained what happened while the Hero scooped up the liquid villain, letting some sparks emanate from his palms to show off his Quirk. The boy idly poked at the teeth and eyes floating in the sludge with a pencil, concerned if he had accidentally killed the person. The eyes and teeth, while gelatinous, didn't seem to conduct his electricity, so he didn't have to worry about causing any permanent damage.

 **"Well, I must thank you and apologise for getting you caught up in my Heroing, Young..."** All Might began, pausing to let Izuku fill in the blank.

"Izuku Midoriya" He dutifully answered.

 **"Well, Young Midoriya, I hope to see you in the ranks of U.A next year, but I must be off!"** All Might finished, screwing on the caps to the bottles now containing the sludge man. The mountain of muscle flexed, and then launched himself into the sky with a leap.

 _'Huh, wonder why he specified U.A...'_ Izuku thought, before realization set in.

"I didn't get an autograph!"

* * *

Toshinori, or as he's regularly called, All Might landed on a nearby building to hide his transformation, mentally admonishing himself for hinting at his newest employment at U.A.

The hero's muscular physique collapsed into steam, giving way for a skeletal looking man in his place. "All right, time to get you..." Toshinori began, but stopped as he realised his pockets were empty.

"...Shit"

* * *

Izuku continued towards the barbershop, slightly miffed at the fact he missed his chance for All Might's autograph. When he heard an explosion.

 _'I'm already running late for my haircut.... buuuut... Heroes'_ Izuku reasoned, changing direction to head for the action. _'If I'm lucky, All Might will show up again'_

With that thought, Izuku gained a little pep in his step, skipping happily over to the fight. But when he arrived, all he felt was confusion and horror.

The slime villain that had attacked him was now wrapped around someone, ice crept across the concrete road and up the buildings walls, the slime creature would momentarily get covered with a little ice, before pulsating to clear it away.

An ice Quirk would be incredibly strong against a liquid opponent, but if the user was panicking and likely suffocating, it could be almost impossible for the user to escape.

Izuku scanned the situation, trying to find any way to help the pro's.

But they weren't doing anything, just standing around and yelling about needing someone with a better Quirk to handle it.

Then Izuku saw a pair of mismatched grey and blue eyes, the uniqueness of their appearance alone would captivate him...

But they were so afraid.

The conduit didn't think, just ran, uttering out an apology to anyone he bumped pass and the heroes as he passed Backdrafts barrier. "Sorry about this!" Izuku yelled at the villain as he took aim, his right hand pointed at the eyes of the villain.

The sludge man's eyes fell on Izuku, giving him the opening he hoped for. "YOU!" The villain yelled, before a bolt of green electricty shot through it's eye. "FUCK!"

The sludge receded into itself, releasing the hostage. "Move!" He yelled, and the hostage dove to the side, allowing the greenette to let out a torrent of electricty at the villain.

The living slime seized as green lightning travelled through its liquid body, soon reaching it's limit and bursting. The walls and road of the street was coated in the green liquid and stunk of burnt garbage.

Izuku manoeuvred across the sludge, trying to touch as little as possible to reach the hostage. As he got closer, he noticed the waist length red and white hair, and the... ahem... mature physique the person held.

"H-Hey, are you a-alright?" The conduit asked, feeling a little drained, his hands hovered over the girls shoulders, unsure if touching her would discharge electricity.

The woman coughed a couple more times, before looking up at him, an almost blank look on her face. "Thank you... for the assist" The bi-coloured girl panted, standing up and ignoring Izuku's worried mumbles to stay down. "I'm fine, don't worry" She assured cooly.

"If you say so" Izuku conceded, stepping back from the girl. Lightning arced from his foot to the sludge beneath his shoe.

Izuku didn't really pay attention to what happened next, just pro's ushering him around and telling him he was reckless, but he couldn't bring himself to listen. His body was an odd mix of exhausted and energized, since he had discharged quite a lot of electricity and was running off an adrenaline high.

He remembers blankly that the red and white girl, who introduced herself as Yukina, had approached him and given him her number with a parting message of "You're strong, we should train together"

Izuku wasn't sure how this day could get any better!

**"I AM HERE!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> InFAMOUS 2 was one of my favourite games for the playstation 3 (So if anyone can help me get it for PS5, that'd be swell), but the only InFamous/MHA fics gives Izuku Delsins powers. (Which in my opinion isn't as cool as lightning)
> 
> So some spoilers for this fic below:
> 
> Todoroki has a twin sister named Yukina, in this fic Shoto has stronger fire and weaker ice compared to his sister, while she was stronger ice and weaker fire. (This'll come into play later)
> 
> Izuku, technically, has Delsin's power though it's a lot harder to utilise, it's basically the device that Cole uses to get either Nix or Kuo's powers.
> 
> I don't know what the endgame ship is going to be, so I might play as a harem for now.


	2. Body Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku recieves an offer he can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm currently in the hospital, though I should only be in here for the night... hopefully...
> 
> So enjoy this chapter!

"A-All Might?" Izuku gasped in shock as the number one hero slid in front of the green teen. "How did you get away from the media?"

All Might boomed with laughter. **"I STAND FOR JUSTICE, NOT SOUND BYTES, WHY? BECAUSE I'M AL-** Bleargh!" The symbol of peace announced, but stopped short as he exploded into a mass of steam and blood splattered onto the sidewalk.

"Shit! All Might are you o...kay?" Izuku asked hesitantly, as he waved away the steam to reveal an emancipated blond man. "...All... Might?"

"Yeah, it's me" The skeletal man answered, rubbing a small stream of blood from his chin. "Sorry to lay this all on you kid, but I've just got to ask: Why did you run in?"

The electromancer stared in disbelief for a minute, processing everything that just happened. "Uh, I just... did... my legs moved on their own" He answered hesitantly, still reeling from this new discovery.

_'What is happening!'_

His hands itched to draw this new side of All Might.

Small Might nodded in satisfaction. "Now, I'm sure you have questions-"

"Dozens" Izuku couldn't help but interrupt.

"...So, I'll try to explain them better, but in a more secretive location, if you wouldn't mind" All Might requested, gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder.

Izuku was incredibly tempted... but. "My mum's probably seen the sludge fight I had and is probably worried, soo... maybe tomorrow?" He asked, trying not to sound ungrateful.

Small Might just grinned and fist bumped Izuku's chest. "You've got a good heart, kid, here-" All Might fished his phone out of his pocket. "-let's exchange information!"

The greenette obliged and retrieved his phone, handing it to the skeletal man. Once he got his phone back, he stared at the new number added.

_'I have All Might's phone number!'_

"Wait, Toshinori Yagi? Is that your real name?" Izuku whispered.

Yagi winked and put a finger over his lips. "Yep! Just make sure to call me that when I look like this, okay? Can't have you calling me All Might all the time"

"Gotcha!" Izuku replied, a bright smile on his face.

"Well Young Midoriya, you best get back to your mother, don't want to worry her now do you?" Yagi reminded, causing Izuku to panic a little.

Running off to the side of the street, the boy scaled a power line pole, much to the confusion of the pro Hero. "Ah! kid, what are you doing"

Izuku hopped down onto one of the wires, causing his feet to be encased in brilliant emerald sparks. "Sorry, Al- Mr. Yagi, but I got to go!" With that, the electromancer pushed electricity to his arms and propelled himself across the power lines. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Izuku called out from over his shoulder.

All Might stared up at the boy, watching him slide away at remarkable speeds. "Heh, kid's resourceful, I'll give him that"

* * *

"I said I'm sorry, mum" Izuku mumbled from his hug prison. The greenette was now home with his mother and the elder Midoriya was less than excited by his little acted of heroing.

"Hush you, I know you've been training for U.A, but I still can't help but feel afraid for my baby boy" Inko scolded, entrapping her son into his arms even further.

The electromancer just sighed and patted his mother's arm. "I know mum, I know... now can you let me go? I've got some drawing I want to do"

"A little longer?" She requested, giving him a little squeeze.

"Okay" 

After a couple more minutes of hugging, Izuku was finally freed to go and do as he pleased. The boy passed into his room and removed his bag, fishing for his notebook and art supplies.

The boy's room was basically a shrine to Heroes, a few posters plastered the walls, and figurines sat on his shelves. But his room was mostly covered in some of his own art pieces, sketches of Heroes or Hero Teams in action, fully coloured.

There was a toolbox and a metallic two pronged trident in the corner, a project he was still working on to fully utilise his Quirk in CQC, it was meant to be a mix between a baseball bat and a lightning rod. He still needed to put up a post or flyers about needing help working on it.

The boy managed to pull his art supplies out, and took his seat at his desk, brushing some unfinished or abandoned papers away.

First he got to work drawing the girl he saved, he didn't know the full extent of her Quirk, but he could manage for now.

He got to work, hours passing as he was captivated by his work, drawing was just one of the pathways he took to release the constant energy that hummed under his skin. The others being parkour, boxing, and cooking.

Soon it was time for Izuku to sleep, he dusted off the drawing, careful not to smudge, placed it safely on one of his shelves and left to get ready for bed.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Yagi!" Izuku called out as he jogged over to the number one hero, the two were meeting at the old junkyard Dagobah.

"Good to see you, Young Midoriya, now if you please would follow me" Yagi waved the boy over, stepping down the steps that lead to the junkyard.

Instead of taking the stairs, Izuku heaved himself over the wall and slid down to meet the hero. He received a raised eyebrow from Yagi at his little jump, but the man just shook his head. "Alright, no-one should be around here, so time to spill"

Yagi lifted his shirt to reveal a twisted scar in his stomach, eliciting a gasp from the greenette. "Gross right, I got it in a fight five years ago, lost one of my lungs and my whole stomach"

"Five years ago... that couldn't have been Toxic Chainsaw, could it?" Izuku asked, mostly to himself.

"You've got a good memory, and no it wasn't him, that punk wasn't nearly strong enough to do this. No this fight was never broadcast to the public, I've made sure that no-one would learn about it... I'm supposed to be the guy that's always smiling, right? So I can never let the world know about _this_ " He gestured to his entire body.

Izuku took a moment to soak it all in, questions flying through his mind a mile a minute, but one was constantly returning. "Why?" He received a hum asking him to elaborate. "Why tell me this? What could be so special about me?"

Yagi smiled at the boy, patting his shoulder. "You have the traits of the person I've been searching for, someone to succeed me"

Izuku stepped away from the pro shaking his head. "No, no, I could never hold a candle to _you_ , I'm just a kid who can shoot electricity!"

"Humble one aren't you?" Yagi snorted, stepping closer to reclaim the distance between them. "But, while yes, your Quirk isn't as strong as mine, that's because you don't have eight generations behind you"

"What?" Was all Izuku could ask, staring at the man before him.

"The name of my Quirk is _One For All_ , and it was given to me by someone else. Think of it like a sacred torch, each time it gets past down, it grows stronger, I am offering this Quirk to you!" Yagi exclaimed, throwing his hands to the sides in a gesture of grandure.

The greenette blinked a couple times, unsure if he was having a fever dream or something.

"What do you say, Young Man?" Yagi asked, offering his hand. If this was a dream, Izuku wouldn't be stupid enough to refuse this offer. 

"I accept!" 

"Man, you took that way better then I expected" Yagi chuckled, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Give it a minute, because you've broken a couple self proclaimed rules about Quirks I had" Izuku mumbled, staring ahead.

The emancipated hero laughed heartily. "Well, since I'll be training you to handle my Quirk, you'll have to clean this beach!"

The heir to One For All turned to look at the mountains of trash, letting out an indignant. "Eh?"

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

Izuku idled outside a _very_ traditional Japanese house, the plot of land it resided on was massive, able to fit a couple other buildings on the space.

He felt like he had the wrong house, but better safe then sorry.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

A few seconds of shuffling on the other side of the door passed, until a boy with white and red hair opened the door. Izuku's eyes were immediately drawn to the scar on the boy's left eye.

The boy raised a brow at him before speaking. "Can I help you?"

"Ah, I'm supposed to meet with Yukina Todoroki?" Izuku responded.

The scarred boy narrowed his eyes. "And what do you want with my sister?"

Izuku shivered under the teen's gaze, he was certain the temperature dropped a few degrees. After a couple seconds to gather his thoughts, he replied. "She offered to train with me after I helped her with the sludge villain"

The male Todoroki's gaze lightened, his eyes flicking to his head. "Oh, apologies, but you look different from the video" He offered, stepping away from the door, allowing Izuku access to the house.

The greenette stepped into the building and was in awe at the inside, it looked so expensive!

"Ah, you're here" A familiar feminine voice spoke up from the couch. Izuku blushed as he took in the girl's appearance. She wore a elastic training tank top and tight fitting short shorts, and that was it. "The old man is going to be gone for a while, but we should get to it" She calmly informed, unaware of the effect she was having on the electromancer.

"Oh! Before we do that..." Izuku began, turning to his bag and plunging his hand in. "...I actually wanted to give you something" He finished as he pulled out his finished drawing.

It depicted the girl in front of him wearing a sparkling blue and white hero costume, a hand bent as snow and ice formed around her, a giant snowflake acting as a backdrop.

The woman stepped closer and tentatively took the paper, her brother looking at the drawing from over her shoulder. "Why did you draw this..." The girl said breathlessly, small blush spreading across her face.

"I dunno, you just... inspired me to" He offered, a smile sliding across his face.

Yukina stared at his face her cheeks flushed, she looked back down to the drawing, a small smile on her face. "Thank you for this"

* * *

**~Two months of training later~**

"Oi, Sparky!" Kacchan yelled out, trudging closer to the greenette. Izuku managed to get a haircut during the two months of training, so his hair more resembled a buzzcut then his usual fluffy mess.

The sky was dark with distant thunders rumbling through the sky, making a certain electromancer feel especially powerful today.

Izuku waited up for his best friend, jogging on the spot. "What's up, Pop Rocks?"

"The hell's with all this new training, you tryna pull ahead of me or something?!" Kacchan declared, a challenging smirk present on his face. If Izuku knew Kacchan, and he did, he would think the blond was excited at the prospect of a stronger Izuku. "You better not hold back during the entrance exam, I wanna beat your ass and prove I'm stronger!" He declared, with no real heat behind his tone.

"Well you better be trying to keep up with me, last I checked I was in the lead" Izuku retaliated.

"THAT WAS A FLUKE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Kacchan exploded, both literally and figuratively. The blond soon stomped off to train, uncaring about Izuku's act of heroics those few month's ago.

Izuku just clambered up a power pole and slid his way to Dagobah, and after a couple hours he would head to Yukina's house to train, her father apparently had something to do tonight so they could sneak in a training session.

He was quick to learn that she, and the rest of her siblings, despised or at least tolerated their father, he wasn't told _why_ but he had a sneaking suspicion.

By the time he finished these thoughts, he was already at the beach, he leapt off the power line and tucked into a roll to soften his impact.

Yagi wasn't there today so he got to work immediately, pumping a little electricity into a radio and tuning it into a music station to have some background noise.

After two hours, the sun was beginning to set, and some trickles of rain started to fall from the sky, signaling it was time to leave.

The electromancer packed up everything he brought with and drained the old radio of electricity and set off to Yukina's, sending her a text that he was coming over.

But instead of riding the power lines, Izuku opted to walk and savour the static electricity in the air and the thunder strikes. This proved to be the right choice, as halfway to the Todoroki residence, a small figure bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Izuku quickly apologised, picking up the child and setting them on their feet. He looked over the toddler and was amazed by her long white hair and wide ruby eyes.

But he was afraid of the emotion contained within those eyes.

Terror.

Maybe the child was scared of the lightning licking his features, but when a noise eminnated from the alley she ran from, she snapped around and grabbed onto him. 

"P-Please..." The little girl whispered, turning to him with terrified eyes. "Please help"


	3. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku obtains a unicorn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm staying another night at the hospital, but my pain is your gain!

Eri ran, she ran and ran until her little legs ached, but even then she kept moving.

The small girl was dressed in white medical scrubs and was adorned with bandages that covered her scars.

The scars given by _**Him**_.

The child didn't know if anyone was still following her, but she didn't care, this was her best chance at freedom. She bolted out of a path between to buildings, slamming into a glowing boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A kind voice said, she realised the green boy had spoke to her, his gentle hands wrapping around her and making her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Safe.

A noise echoed from where she came from and she turned in alert, eyes scanning for the source. Only to see a small plastic thing on the ground spilling water.

Eri turned back to the glowing boy. "P-Please..." The little girl whispered. "Please help"

The glowing boy's eye's widened, before they focused. "Can I pick you up?" He asked, kneeling down and putting his hand on her shoulder. The girl was surprised by the request but nodded.

The glowing boy swept her up in his arms, looking around frantically for a moment. "I need you to hold on to me, okay?" He asked, receiving a nod.

She latched onto the kind boy's neck, letting him take his warm hands away from her back and he started to climb something.

A moment later, one of his arms wrapped back around her as he extended the other behind him. The green glow, glowing brighter as they started sliding.

Eri latched onto the boy, trying to embrace as much of his warmth as she could.

_***BANG*** _

* * *

Izuku was induction grinding for less then a minute before a gunshot rang out, pain searing into his right leg. The pain caused him to fall from the power line, luckily he was able to cradle the small girl and prevent any significant impact from effecting her.

A few seconds of rolling followed before the two stopped, Izuku groaning in pain but trying to pull himself to his feet, still protectively holding the girl.

His right leg buckled for a moment, but he was able to start limping into an alleyway where he pressed his back against the wall to stabilise himself.

"Eri... Come out brat, before you make me get my hands dirty!" A voice called out, which made the girl in his arms freeze. He looked down at the girl, a terrified but thoughtful look on her face.

After a second she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, which he assumed meant she was going to fulfil the villains request. So he held her tighter, and whispered in her ear. "Don't go, I'll protect you"

Eri looked up to him with teary eyes. "B-But he'll kill you" She cried, but Izuku just smiled.

"Don't worry..." He said, pulling his phone out. "...I have a friend"

He quickly compiled a short text saying he needed help and his location and sent it to All Might.

_'Now to hold off until he gets here'_

Izuku tried to continue fleeing, but before he could reach the end of the alley he was cut of by a man with a full plague doctor mask and white cloak. "Boss, they're over here!"

_'He didn't attack immediately, I can delay'_

"Eri... what have I said about disobeying me?" A voice that sent a shiver down the electromancer's spine asked from behind.

Izuku turned to see the speaker, spotting a man with a beak-like mask, a green jacket with purple fur lining the neck, and surgeon's gloves.

"You must be one worried parent to shoot someone" Izuku quipped, turning to meet the man.

The man didn't react to his comment physically, only commenting. "Yes, well it seemed you were going to kidnap her, so I simply acted"

"Yeah, but... ain't guns illegal?" Izuku commented with a tone that sounded a little confused.

The man's brows furrowed as he reached for his glove. _'Touch based Quirk'_ "What are you implying?"

Movement from behind told Izuku that the cloaked man was moving away, so whatever this guy's Quirk is has range but needs to touch with his hands.

"Please... leave me... save yourself" The same girl requested, barely audible.

 _'All Might I sure hope you're close'_ Izuku prayed before he acted. Sending a bolt of lightning at the boss in front of him, aiming for the chest then turning and blasting the man behind him in the chest also.

But due to the rain, his aim was a little erratic, the lightning arcing between droplets of water. Instead of the blast hitting the cloaked man's chest, he hit his shoulder and for the boss...

The electricity hit him dead in the head, making his entire body to seize and spasm. What was horrifying about that is the boss must've activated his Quirk, because when his hands clamped shut-

_***SPLAT*** _

-They exploded into a spray of viscera.

The man dropped, not even given the opportunity to scream. But the cloaked man wasn't as badly effected.

_***BANG*** _

Another gunshot rang out, Izuku felt the pain blossom in his ribs as the bullet tore through his back and stopped in his body. A flash of white pain sent the boy to his knees as he heard the cloaked man run closer, trying to pull the girl away from him.

"I. Won't. Let you!" Izuku gritted out, causing the man to point the barrel of a gun to his head.

_***CLICK*** _

**"I AM HERE!"** All Might yelled, appearing from no where and punching the man into a wall, the gun falling to the ground and firing, but not hitting anyone.

Izuku didn't relax however, just holding the girl close to not let her see his wounds. "It's okay now... it's okay your safe..." He whispered to her, running a trembling hand through her hair.

 **"My boy!"** All Might cried out, kneeling down beside the bleeding boy. **"We need to get you to a hospital!"**

"Save... Her..." Izuku got out, his head feeling light, dark spots filling his eyes. He never felt Yagi lift him up and never felt the flight across the city. His eyes drooped closed as he saw a 'H' shaped building. "...U...A..."

And with that, he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Izuku's eyes flickered open, letting in the blinding white light of the room he resided in. He blankly looked at the room, his brain sluggish from the drugs no doubt in his system. His memories came back slowly until they reached a pair of large ruby eyes, then it all came crashing back.

He distantly noticed a steady beeping start to increase, but that didn't matter. He needed to find the girl, he needed to save Eri. The teen tried to sit up, only for pain to explode in his back, even the painkillers not able to numb the wounds disturbance.

Hands pressed his chest, forcing him back down as the sounds of voices filled his ears.

"Young Midoriya, stay down" Yagi pleaded, he must be the one pushing him. But he was there, he saw Eri, so he should understand.

"That boy is as bone headed as you!" Another voice berated, feminine but elderly. Nothing currently came to his fuzzy mind, meaning they were irrelevant to his mission.

"M-Midori..." A tiny voice whispered, which got him to still, that was Eri, she was safe. Izuku relaxed and let himself fall back onto the bed.

"Eri..." He mumbled, his eyes searching for the small girl. He finally managed to spot her behind an elderly woman. _'Recovery Girl?'_

The small girl looked anxious and afraid, but still stepped forward nonetheless. "M-Midori!" The girl repeated, running over to the bed. She weaved pass the two adults in the room, her tiny feet pattering on the cold floor.

Izuku tried to turn to lift the girl up, to get her off the no doubt freezing floor, but turning also aggravated his wounds. Yagi seemed to see his desire and approached the girl, whispering something Izuku's swimming head couldn't hear.

The blond man lifted the girl with minimum contact and placed her on the side of the bed, to not put any pressure on the green teen. Izuku raised his right hand to pet the girl's head, the static electricity he generated causing the hair to stick to his fingers.

"You're... safe now... Eri..." Izuku mumbled out, his calm now giving away to exhaustion.

* * *

Izuku slowly stirred from his sleep, memories of Eri already at the forefront of his mind. A weight on his stomach was brought to his attention, he peeped an eye open to see what it was and was greeted with the adorable sight of Eri sleeping, her long, white hair splayed out behind her.

Her eyes were a little puffy and his clothes a little wet, which signalled to Izuku that she was crying. He reached out and tucked the girls hair behind one of her ears, silently cooing when she chased his touch.

Izuku looked around the room he was in, making sure they were truly safe. It looked like a normal hospital, but off to the side was the old lady from before sitting at a desk, writing something down.

"Excuse me" He whispered voice rasp, catching the women's attention. He recognised the pink helmet and syringe-like cane as Recovery Girl's, which would mean he was at U.A.

"Ah, you're awake, dearie" The pro realised, hopping off her chair and shambling to his bedside. "You should be fine now, I removed the bullets and healed you up, though you've been sleeping for a while"

"How long?" The boy rasped.

"Almost 24 hours" The Youthful Heroine announced as if it was no big deal. "You shouldn't worry though, I would be more worried about the little Miss" She continued, gesturing to Eri.

"Why?" He asked, hand resting on the girl protectively.

"She has no living relative willing to take care of her, and she hasn't exactly reacted well to the rest of us..." Recovery Girl explained, resting a hand on the bed. "...Poor dear has scars all over her little body"

Izuku's parental instincts started kicking in, such a fragile child to be littered with scars? "What about me..." He said breathlessly. "...Can I take her?"

The elderly woman gave him a kind smile while shaking her head. "Toshinori said you'd say that, he's already organising the arrangement" She said fondly. "The big lug said he'll help pay for everything she needs"

"I-I can handle it myself! I'll get a part time job or something, he doesn't need to do that!" Izuku quickly reasoned, a little louder then he meant to causing the small girl to stir.

"Don't worry, my boy-" Yagi said, announcing his presence as he walked into the infirmary. "-Being the Number One Hero means I've got plenty of money to spend" He reassured.

"But-" Izuku was about to argue, but was cut off by Recovery Girl.

"But nothing! Now you need to drink some water, here" The woman berated, handing him a paper cup of water. The greenette frowned but obeyed, quickly swigging down the water, giving relief to his throat.

"Good, now, you need to sign a few things" Yagi said, revealing a couple pieces of paper.

"Yay..." Izuku droned. "Paperwork"

* * *

"Aaaaannnnd... Done! Congratulations, Izuku Midoriya, you are now the proud parent of Eri Midoriya!" Yagi announced as Izuku finished the paperwork.

"W-Wait! 'Parent'? I thought I'd have to be her Guardian for at _least_ a year before that would happen!" Izuku worried, whilst he was proud, excited, and nervous about the prospect of taking care of a child, to suddenly be made a Father?

Yagi rubbed his neck with a sheepish smile on his face. "Me and Nezu _might_ have pulled a few strings"

Izuku turned to look at the gi- No, his _daughter_ , as he ran a finger through her hair. _'I promise to be a better Father then mine was'_ He promised.

"I need to go shopping" He quickly realised. "Wait, what do little girls like? And I need to get her, her own room and tell my Mum and-" The words died in his throat. "-I just adopted a child without telling my Mum!" He whisper-shouted, looking at Yagi who had begun chuckling softly.

"Don't worry, my boy, I called your Mother while you were recovering, she knows about Young Eri" He said, calming the boy immensely. "She's already going shopping, she also told your friends about what happen.

With that he remembered that he was originally going to train with Yukina tod- yesterday.

_'Well, this is going to be an interesting story'_


	4. My New Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eri gets to know her new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter, motivation has been slipping through my fingers recently...

Eri felt... warm.

It was the first time in a long time the girl had woken up feeling warm, her usual bedding was too thin to provide any significant warmth.

She also hadn't had any of the scary dreams, which was a rare occurance. In fact, she had a sweet dream, about a glowing green boy saving her from _**Him**_. While there was blood, it wasn't hers, it was _**His**_ after the glowing boy shot him with the pretty light.

Eri thinks her new favourite colour is green.

Her eyes fluttered open to a bright white room, different from the dark room she usually slept in. Had Overhaul taken her to _**The Room**_ while she slept?

No, because something big and warm was wrapped around her. There was nothing big and warm in _**The Room**_ , only small, cold, sharp things.

She looked at what was wrapping her and was met by someones arm, no-one touched her though... she followed the arm to it's owner and nearly burst out crying.

It was the green boy!

He wasn't looking at her, instead looking at an object in his hand, something she saw Overhaul use. She shifted to embrace more of the green boy's warmth, which got him to notice her.

"Hey, Eri" He said softly, it made her feel so safe.

"...You're okay" Eri began to cry, no-one who ever helped her survived. "W-where are we?"

"U.A." He patiently answered, running a kind hand through her hair that made a nice tingle go down her back.

His hands weren't scary, his hands contained that pretty green that saved her.

"U...A?" She repeated, confused.

"It's a school for Heroes" He continued, still petting her head gently. Those words meant nothing to the little girl, and he must've realised, as he continued. "School's are where people go to learn, and Heroes are people who save people"

Eri opened her eyes, not having realised she closed them, as a question tumbled out of her mouth. "Are you a Hero?"

The boy's chest bounced as a pleasant sound came out of his mouth, the sound sounding familiar in the back of Eri's mind. "Not yet, but I hope to be!" He replied happily.

"But..." She began, confused since he had saved her, but he wasn't a Hero yet? Did she not count?

"I have to get a license before I can say I'm a Hero, it's a little hard to explain" The boy continued, seeing the confusion. "But if you want, I can be your Hero"

Eri nodded alowly at the boy, closing her eyes to enjoy the pets he was giving her. "I'm also going to be taking care of you, is that okay?" The boy asked, receiving another nod.

"So your gonna be my Papa" She asked, still nuzzling against his hand.

"Yeah, I'm your Papa" He echoed, his voice watery as his arms wrapped around her. She tensed for a second before melting into the contact, she was warm, she was safe, she was with her Papa...

* * *

Izuku was unsure whether he should be elated to have Eri so quick to call him 'Papa' or incredibly worried that she was so willing to latch onto him like that.

_'What have they put you through?'_

* * *

Eri met the Green Woman, Papa's Mama. She was nice and pretty, but Eri would rather stay with her Papa. Papa's Mama brought a lot of clothes for Eri, and helped Papa dress her in a pretty green dress, just like Papa's pretty light.

Eri held tightly onto Papa as he carried her away from the big building, passing a lot of people on the street. She was a little scared and overwhelmed by the amount of people, but Papa's kind hands kept her calm.

Outside had so many colours, but none were prettier then Papa's green. She silently watched the people walking past, making sure they weren't someone she knew, because if she knew them that probably meant they were bad.

"Are you hungry, Eri" Papa asked, rubbing her back. He had startled her a little as she was so focused on making sure Papa was safe.

"I-I'm o-okay" She whispered quietly, although she could feel her tummy rumble a little. Papa must've heard her belly, as he frowned at her. He was probably upset he had to feed h-

"You don't have to lie to me, Eri. If you want something, tell me" He responded, rubbing circles on her back "Do you want to try some apples?" He asked, turning to his Mama.

Papa's Mama pulled out a plastic bowl and opened it, revealing red and white slices. The woman pulled one out and handed it to Papa, who gave it to Eri.

Eri hadn't seen one of these before, but hesitantly took the object. Papa, seeing her pause, took another of the slices and ate it, showing it was safe. This emboldened Eri enough to bite into the slice.

The little girl squealed at the taste, it was so yummy and sweet! She quickly scarfed down the rest of the slice, but was disappointed when the flavour disappeared.

Papa's chest bounced again and he made the strange noise. "Did you like it?" He asked.

Eri just shyly nodded.

Izuku smiled at her then turned to his Mama. "Mum, can we have some more apples?"

Papa's Mama nodded handed the plastic container to Papa, who gave it to her.

Eri greedily ate the slices, squealing with each bite.

* * *

"This is your new home, Eri" Papa announced as they walked through a door, a small apartment with a viewable kitchen, but to Eri it was still quite large. "We don't have a bed for you yet, so you'll have to sleep in my bed for now, is that okay?" Papa asked, still rubbing her back.

"Will I sleep with Papa?" Eri asked, tightening her hold on Papa as if he would vanish.

"If that's what you want" He said, holding her closer.

* * *

"Now Kacchan can be a little loud, is that okay?" Papa asked, she was sitting in his room, staring at the decorations with wide eyes, there was so much stuff to look at!

"Uh huh" Eri responded, Papa had faith in her, so she would be brave. She held the image of his glowing green hands close to her heart, she could be brave.

Papa pulled out his device and tapped it a few times, after a second the door was kicked open. Causing the little girl to jump and latch onto Papa.

In the doorway was a blond boy with red eyes, he looked angry. Eri pulled herself closer to her Papa, fear sinking into her heart. Papa held her close, his warmth slowing her raising heartbeat. "Kacchan, I said be gentle when you came in" He hissed at Kacchan.

"Eh? That was gentle!" The blond yelled his left hand starting to spark. A bolt of electricity struck the doorframe before the sparks could grow.

"Katsuki-" The blond boy stiffened at that. "-I will not hesitate to fight you if you scare her, she has been my daughter for less then a day, but if even one thing happens to her, I will destroy everything on this god forsaken Island"

Kacchan was white as a sheet, his eyes and mouth open wide, the look made Eri feel funny. Her lips twitching to make an unfamiliar expression.

Two other figures leaned in from behind Kacchan, both having red and white hair, one was a girl the other a boy, the boy had a scare over one of his eyes, and they had mismatched eyes. Neither said anything, but the girl gave a small wave to Eri.

Papa sighed. "Eri, this is Kacchan, Shoto and Yukina, my closest friends"

The blond boy recovered from his stupor and shoved his hands in his pocket, making a click sound with his tongue, The red and white girl's lips quirked a little as she gave a slight nod, while the red and white boy gave a side glance to the girl.

"H-Hi..." Eri got out, a little overwhelmed. The white and red girl stepped closer and kneeled in front of her, making Eri clutch onto her Papa.

"Look..." The girl said, grabbing some locks of her white hair and holding it for Eri to see. "...We match"

Eri stared at the girl, grabbing some of her own hair and looking at it, just as she said it was white to. Her cheeks heated up as a funny feeling bubbled in her chest as she realised she was similar to the girl, her lips twitching again. "We... Match..." She repeated.

The girl offered one of her hands, which made the Eri shift away a little, but...

...If Papa trusts her and she matches her, then...

Eri reached out, clasping the offered hand, the limb radiating heat. "Warm" She gasped, it was like Papa's.

* * *

The split girl looked at her right hand in shock, she didn't expect Eri to react like that, as it was most likely a byproduct of _**His**_ Quirk. But the small girl seemed to enjoy _**His**_ warmth.

Yukina knows that Midoriya would smack her over the head for calling it _**'His'**_ Quirk, but he didn't know the full story, about how her brother got his scar...

But in that small moment, that brief second when Eri had whispered when their hands met... Yukina had forgotten about her Father, and was willing to use _**H** ** _is_ **_side, if it meant comforting the tiny girl before her.

* * *

Shoto had only come to the Midoriya's house to see if his future rival was alright, _not_ because he was worried, _not_ because he was afraid for the greenette's health, and definitely _not_ because they were friends.

Shoto didn't need friends, they'd just distract him from his mission.

But it seems his sister was forgetting their pledge, of course she would, she wasn't cursed with so much of _**His**_ power, she hadn't had the same training as him.

She was getting distracted, he would need to make sure she remembered her pledge.

* * *

Izuku should've known that Kacchan didn't have an atom of skill with children, he probably lacked parental insticts all together!

He may have been a little harsh, bringing up 'Katsuki', Kacchan knew he never called the blond that, and when he did, he'd better listen.

Luckily, he wasn't taking it too hard, just fuming and most likely hoping to kick the absolute shit out of Izuku in their next sparring match.

That was the best he could ask for when considering Kacchan.

He loved that Yukina was opening up. She, despite having the stronger ice Quirk, was definitely less icy then her brother. He had tried to get the boy to open up a little, but the best he ever got was a "Thank You, Midoriya" after making him some cold soba.

Yukina was definitely more open, probably because he saved her and gave her that drawing, maybe he should draw Shoto? But he hadn't seen him use either sides of his Quirk, so can't say for certain exactly how strong his Quirk was.

The only reason he knew he had a similar Quirk to Yukina was because she told him.

Focusing on the now, he saw the ghost of a smile of Eri's face as she held Yukina's hand, which made his heart spark with pride.

He hadn't been lying about destroying Japan if something happened to her, he was wrapped around her tiny finger and she didn't even know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by:
> 
> "Switch The Colors" by Micromanaged417
> 
> And
> 
> "Neon Lights & Acid Trips" by Arctic_Pheonix
> 
> Even though both of them don't use Cole's lightning powers.


End file.
